Savior III
by Icee67
Summary: Third part in the four part series of Savior. B.A. is in trouble now, and Face pays no attention to Hannibal's plan, jumping right in to save his big friend.


**A/N: And now, finally the third part in the four part series! B.A. is going to be saved, and of coruse, Face is the hero. Face would do anything for his team, so why not risk his life for the boys? I hope you like this part, and let me know what you think. Thank you so much everyone, you are all amazing!**

**I do not own the team. **

Can you believe it? Even Hannibal appeared stunned into silence before launching into some complex plan that is honestly making your headache worse. You look over at Murdock, standng restlessly beside Hannibal with his thumb in his mouth, chewing.

Somewhere in that warehouse, B.A. is being kept. Chained down to that pillar and most likely dead by now. That small jackass had somehow jumped on Bosco's back and as you watched from afar, he shoved a gasoline-soaked rag into B.A.'s face until he had collapsed and been taken back in. Also in the warehouse, you three knew, was a bomb. Set to go off in what? Seven minutes? Hannibal's plan would surely take longer than that and you knew you had to do _something_.

"Hannibal...I'll be back." You place a hand on Hannibal's shoulder and wait until he looked you right in the eyes before sprinting away. Hannibal yells after you and you hear footfalls coming after you. As you get to the door, you whirl and shove Murdock back towards Hannibal, trying not to be too rude. "Murdock, just let me do this."

You close the heavy door in his hurt, wary face. It's dim in the warehouse, lights coming from the high ceiling that flicker every few seconds with a buzzing sound. B.A. is still against that pillar, looking completely blacked out, his hands behind his back. His ankles also support chain shackles.

There appears to be nobody in sight and you hurry to the big man. you gently shake his shoulder and he cracks an eye open, head lolling. "Faceman...?" That's all he can get out and as you start to look around for a saw or something similar. That's when a sudden parade of bullets barely miss your right shoulder and you jumped, gasping once.

A man is darting away from the office on the second level. Grunting, you head for the stairs, running up them nearly three at a time and jumping on top of the man from behind. He falls, you on top of him and the man struggles as your hand knocks the gun out of it and you roll off him, giving the man a swift but strong kick to the head.

With the gun, you all but fall down the stairs and use your foot to push B.A. forwards and aim for the chains. Biting on you lip like you always do when you need to concentrate, your finger pulls the trigger back and a few bullets later, B.A. is freed. Then you do a stupid thing. You toss the gun aside in your haste to get out of there alive and work the chains off the man's ankles and give him another shake.

" -the hell's your problem, man?" Bosco slurs and you sort of laugh. "C'mon, Bosco. I'm getting you outta here." You help him to his feet and he falls against you.

Of course the big man nearly sends you downwards but you use your young strength to keep him up. There's a ticking in the corner and you try to ignore it, believing you're going to make it. B.A. tries to keep step with you, trying to convince you he's not as bad as he really is. Typical Bosco Baracus.

"You're really stupid, ya know that righ'?" He asks. You nod, glancing upwards. "Yeah, sadly, I do."

B.A. snorts, his hand going to his side and he flinches the tiniest bit.

You're so close to the door, so close you begin letting your guard fall and believe firmly that you're going to make it. You can even see the other two waiting in the distance. Until something sinks into your shoulder form behind. Letting out a yelp, you get jerked forwards and nearly fall, your good arm still supporting B.A. and he seems to become more alert.

The bullet in your shoulder hurts, bad, but you don't turn, dead-set on the door just ahead. The ticking bomb keeps you reminded of your priorities. Suddenly there's another similar pain in your left calf and this time you do fall, bringing B.A. down with you. Turning you leg over, you see that bullet hole and the blood covering your pants and running into your shoe, pooling on the cement floor.

"Face..." You ignore B.A., crawling forwards to see where the shooter is. He's up on the catwalk, shotgun aimed right at you. You begin crawling to the gun you had earlier, cursing yourself for tossing it. A shot nicks the floor where your hand just was and you jumped to the side, pain running like lightning up your leg and down your arm. Wincing, you finally grab the gun and begin firing rapidly towards the catwalk, too anxious to care if you're aiming right or not. You just want the guy dead and gone.

You hear his grunt and don't wait another minute longer, getting up painfully and limping to B.A., who is barely able to sit up. His eyes are half-lidded, head dropping onto his chest. Against blinding pain, you help him back up and are about to go back to the door when you're shot once more. This time it hits your ankle and bounces off, somehow. Doesn't matter, though, it still hurt. You can barely walk, eyes watering with the pain and as soon as you reach the door, letting B.A. lean against the door frame as the others hurry over.

And in that moment, you hear the sudden gunshot and know who it's coming to. Without thinking, you spin around, and in the spin you wind up in front of B.A. as you'd intended and feel the bullet sink into your abdomen.

Ouch.

A gasp, eyes widening, hands falling to the wound. B.A. calls your name as you feel yourself fall and before the others are there, you're on your side, curled around your hands that are clasped tightly against your abdomen. Murdock's warm fingers brush along your face, pushing hair back, rubbing your forehead. It becomes clear to you that B.A. had been slouching pretty low, his chest had been where your abdomen had been as he sat on the ground. If you hadn't jumped in, that bullet would be in his chest, heart, right now.

Hannibal has B.A. on the way to the van, yelling at Murdock to get you and as he lifts you carefully but quickly into his arms, the pain leaves you unable to breath.

The van is pulling away when there's a loud explosion behind you all. You don't know where Hannibal plans on taking you, but know that you safe now. Beside you, B.A. catches your eye and nods, a half-smile on his lips. You lift the corners of your mouth slightly, nodding back.

"Faceman...thanks, man. I owe ya." He tells you and gently cuffs your head. You raise your eyebrows weakly, already feeling yourself slip into unconsciousness. "No problem, Bosco. No...prob-...lem..."


End file.
